


The Real Deal

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “You've known them for years,” Joe reminds him gently. The deep vibration of his voice rumbles against Stiles's back, breath ghosting against his ear. Stiles threads their fingers together where Joe's hands rest on his stomach. Continuing, Joe says, “They like you. They liked you then, and they still like you now.”





	The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this, Merwin! 
> 
> All my love to Greenie for looking it over and making me feel better. <3

 

His fingers need something to do. Stiles is standing in the kitchen, surveying the spotless countertops. He taps his fingers against the granite and mentally runs through everything he'd wanted to get done before this afternoon. 

“What are you doing?” Joe asks when he enters from the side door. He's dressed in a pair of ratty shorts, slide-on sandals, and a black sleeveless top that is split all the way down the side. Stiles watches him lift the grocery bags he brought from the car. 

The strip of side revealed with the movement deserves some appreciation, even if Stiles is a bit anxious right now. 

He moves to help unpack the bags and put away the food, shrugging. “I wanted to make sure we didn't miss something.” 

Joe sets the soda he bought in the bottom of the refrigerator. “Babe, everything looks fine. Relax.” 

Stiles can't relax though, and he knows Joe knows that about him. He waits for the arms that come around him, leans back into Joe's chest so he can breathe for a moment. Logically, he knows that there is no amount of cleaning or stocking the pantry that can make things go smoothly, but double checking their rations and the cleanliness of the counters makes him feel like he can control some measure of what happens. 

Still, it's good to know he isn't alone with this, that there is someone who knows how his brain works. Not only does Joe have patience for Stiles's anxiety, but he helps lessen it as well. 

“You've known them for years,” Joe reminds him gently. The deep vibration of his voice rumbles against Stiles's back, breath ghosting against his ear. Stiles threads their fingers together where Joe's hands rest on his stomach. Continuing, Joe says, “They like you. They liked you then, and they still like you now.” 

Stiles nods, sucking in air as he latches onto the words. “I know. It's just....” He trails off because he doesn't want to say it again, knows Joe understands. 

He rubs the black ring on Joe's finger, looking down. There's a matching ring on his hand as well. When they'd picked them out together, Stiles had wanted something less showy than the average but something that was still a little bit different. He loves their rings. 

Joe's already got a tan line, Stiles knows, from always wearing his ring even when he's outside rebuilding that junker camaro in the driveway. 

He turns in Joe's arms and leans up to kiss him, soft and lingering. When they part he says, “Thanks. I just want everything to work out right, with no one being weird about it.” 

Joe locks his wrists at the small of Stiles's back, smiling. “It'll be fine, babe. I promise. They know this is the real deal.” He drops a series of kisses along Stiles's cheek. Chuckling, he pulls back to say, “I honestly wouldn't put it past them to have started a betting pool on how long it would take us to get married.” 

That makes Stiles smile and roll his eyes. “Laura would definitely be the one that started it.” He presses his left hand to Joe's chest and sighs happily, looking at his ring again. “I hope we screwed up Cora’s chance at winning.” 

They both laugh, Joe shaking his head. “She'll be really pissed if she doesn't win.”

Stiles shrugs. “Don't bet against me. I always get what I want.” He grins playfully and winks at Joe. 

“Yeah, I know, babe.” Joe moves them so Stiles is pinned between his body at the counter. His stubble scratches along Stiles's neck as he kisses up the length of it, leaving Stiles a little breathless along the way. Against his ear, Joe says, “I get what I want as well.” He flicks his tongue behind Stiles's lobe before gently biting and sucking on it briefly. After releasing the flesh, he says, “And I want you. For the rest of my life.” 

It's cheesy, but damn if it doesn't make Stiles squirm and fill all the way up with a giddy feeling. He sighs, hand snaking up to thread through the back of his fiancé’s hair, holding him close in encouragement. 

“Yeah?” He tips his head back. “I like how that sounds.” Stiles closes his eyes when Joe worries a bit of skin on his neck with blunt teeth for a moment, then Stiles pushes him back a bit so he can hop into the counter. 

“Mm,” Joe hums in appreciation when Stiles reels him in with a foot hooked behind his knee. It brings their lower halfs together, both semi-hard from the lazy kisses and touches. “Me too.” 

They kiss slowly, deeply. Stiles would very much like to take this further, but they don't have the time. Not if they don't want it to be embarrassingly obvious what they were just doing before Derek, Cora, and Laura show up. Still, he rocks his hips forward and gets a hand between them just so he can fit it around Joe's rapidly hardening cock. He's teasing the both of them, but neither cares. 

A shrill alarm cuts through the quiet of the kitchen, and they spring apart at the interruption. Joe doesn't move away very far, just drops his hands to the tops of Stiles's thighs as he watches Stiles reluctantly pull his phone from a pocket. 

Shutting off the alarm, Stiles says, “We should get dressed. They're supposed to be here in a half hour.” 

Joe kisses him again, sneaking his tongue between Stiles's parted lips. Then he says, suggestively, “They're always a little bit late.”

Stiles thinks about the offer, Joe kneading his thighs enticingly. “They really should try to be more punctual.” 

Joe smiles, eyes glinting with mischievous intent. “If we hurry, we could have sex and get dressed before they're even halfway here.” 

Stiles wraps his arms around Joe's neck and leans forward, trapped cock shifting against Joe's in a delicious drag.  “Okay, you convinced me.” 

Joe laughs, head thrown back. Then he's scooping Stiles up off the counter and carrying him towards their bedroom, Stiles laughing in delight right along with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
